Terra Incognita
by jibbsloversunited
Summary: A mostly crack!fic AU .. wherein Tony starts to suspect something about Gibbs during a stakeout. By Elflordsmistress.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

Don't ask. Seriously. Just know that I _do not _have deeper issues that need to be addressed by a therapist. I am not sure when this is set but definitely post-_Hiatus. _I've borrowed rather freely from the Season Three episode _Under Covers, _but it very definitely both AU and Crack!fic. The title translates loosely as _uncharted territory_ - because one assumes that Gibbs has never actually suffered from this problem in canon. I am looking at three-parter at the moment. With daily updates.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What'd I miss?"

"Another round of porn."

"Did he have any contact with anyone?"

"You mean apart from himself?"

"Did he ..." Yussif started with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Multiple times."

"Was it good for you?"

"Don't be disgusting, Yussif."

"Oh come on, Maya. You were as turned on as I was last night."

"I was not."

"You were squirming in your seat!"

"At least I didn't need to go to the bathroom to relieve myself."

"Only because you were making the most of the inseam of your pants."

Maya was in the process of rolling her when the sound of knocking filled the air.

"Someone's knocking at his door."

Yussif settled on the chair next to her and they both listened intently.

"Room service" he said a few moments later, relaxing. 

"_An assortment of cheeses compliments of the hotel management, Sir" a voice floated across the lasermike._

"_You can put those over there" another man's voice replied._

"_Very good, Sir. Everything seems to be in order. Would you like a maid to turn down the bed?"_

"_That won't be necessary."_

The sound of a phone ringing floated across the room.

"Crap" Maya said. "Room service put a tray on our microphone."

"Well, you know what that means .." Yussif said with a suggestive smile.

"We're screwed?"

"Nope. You get to dress up as a maid, Maya."

Maya blew out a deep breath.

"You look up my skirt once, Yussif, and you won't see the bullet coming."

"You're all talk. I bet you're going to look damn sexy in that get up."

 "I'm sure your wife would love to hear you say that" she huffed as she moved towards the door. "I'm going for coffee. And I mean it, Yussif. Hands to yourself."

"Aw come on. You ever think about that .. maybe…"

"Forget it! We're here on a mission, period. You want something more than coffee, call room service. With luck you won't get _him_!" she said, indicating the infrared characters on their monitor. "We have bigger things to worry about at the moment."

"Yeah" Yussif said as he turned back to the monitor.

"Do you think that was the phonecall he's been waiting for?"

"If it was we're not only screwed, we're fried."

"It wasn't our fault."

"I can see _that_ line going down well .. " he said, his voice bearing just a hint of a tremor. Look, flip you for it." He reached into his pocket. "Heads you tell the Boss. Tails, I do."

Maya looked at him nervously.

"Deal."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"And?" Gibbs asked as McGee slipped into the room a few doors down.

"All taken care of, Boss. Ziva found the bug when she was _cleaning_ the room earlier. They'll have a hard time hearing anything now."

"Good work, McGee. Have we figured out where they are yet?"

"Ziva is .."

"Here" she said as she slipped into the room holding a pair of sunglasses in her hand.

"We're in business, Boss" Di Nozzo called from the other end of the room. "The meet's been set up."

"Any idea who it could be?"

"No. Not a lot of dialogue. Just time and place."

"When?"

"Tonight. Nine pm. Hotel room."

 "Whoever it is, he doesn't want to be seen in public with him" McGee observed. "Or her. Think it could be a _her_?"

"Yes, McGee" Ziva replied from the window, in a tone that made McGee cringe a little. "It most certainly _can _be a _her_. Women make better contract assassins than men because they are more attentive to detail and nobody expects it of them."

Gibbs nodded before he called out "Whatcha got, Ziva?"

"Top floor, northwest corner" she replied as she adjusted the shades on her face. "They have a laser trained on Markham's room."

"I freakin' love those shades" Tony said in awe.

"Touch them and die, Tony" the Israeli replied as he reached for them.

"How cool is it that they can detect different light spectrums" McGee stated – more to himself than anyone else.

"Boss?" Tony started tentatively.

"What?"

"Are we telling the Director that we're running an undercover op in FBI jurisdiction without informing them so that he can .. you know .. inform the Director of the FBI?"

"What the Directors don't know can't hurt .."

 "Them. Got it."

"_Us_, Di Nozzo. Can't hurt _us_. Lets focus on finding out who Markham is meeting. Lets find out who the target is. The FBI aren't particularly concerned with the safety of the Secretary of the Navy. That's our business. It may or may not be him. If it turns out not to be Secnav we'll provide back up for the FBI. Whether they want it or not."

"What about Fornell?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. In the meantime I want ears in that room. I want to know everything that the FBI knows. McGee, liase with Abby. Take care of it."

"On it, Boss" the young agent replied as he moved towards the computer and opened up a portal with the lab.

"Ziva, you're here with McGee. Di Nozzo and I will be back later. Let's go .." he said with a toss of his head.

"Um .. Boss .. I .. uh .. why don't you go on ahead? I gotta hit the head first."

Gibbs grunted in acknowledgement and headed out the door.

"Hey … how's it hangin'?" Abby asked, her voice coming cheerily across the screen.

"It isn't. I think there's a problem" Tony replied.

"_What? _What problem?"

"Everything's under control Abby" McGee said as she stared at them in confusion.

"Something's up with Gibbs" Tony said, worry seeping into his tone.

"What is wrong with Gibbs?" Ziva asked. "He looked perfectly fine to me."

"You weren't here last night."

"What happened last night?" McGee wanted to know.

"Nothing" Tony said.

"So what's the problem?"

"Nothing happened when something should have."

"Is there a reason you are talking in riddles, Tony?" Ziva wanted to know.

Tony kept his eye on the door as he spoke – almost as though he was afraid that Gibbs would walk through it again the moment he started talking.

"Last night Markham was watching some pretty hardcore porn. I swear it's all the man does. Watch porn and .."

"We get it, Tony" McGee interrupted.

"What does this have to do with Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"There was no reaction. None. Nada. Zip."

Abby tried to suppress a smile but Ziva refused to be subtle.

"How do you know he did not have a reaction?"

"It's a guy thing, Zee-vah."

"You were looking at Gibbs while you were listening to porn through the lasermike?" Abby asked with a knowing look. "Are you _sure_ that music teacher you dated in high school wasn't male after all?"

"I was _not_ looking at … look can we stay on topic here? I didn't have to be staring at his privates to know that he wasn't having a reaction. He just wasn't. There was nothing out of him. Not a peep. And there should have been because it was ..well .. hot."

"How hot?" Abby's interest piqued suddenly.

"Hot."

"Girl on girl? Boy on girl on boy? Bondage? Snuff?"

"Hentai."

"Get out!" Abby giggled.

"What's Hentai?" McGee inquired.

"Oh McGee" Abby despaired.

"Maybe he is just going through a bad phase" Ziva suggested. "He is certainly on the right side of fifty."

"Plus he was in a coma not too long ago" McGee pointed out. "Erectile dysfunction can be secondary to trauma. Not to mention stress."

"Do we want to know how you know that, probie?"

"I had an uncle who suffered from it for many years."

"I had an uncle like that too" Abby enthused. "Only he got his from a penile fracture that wasn't taken care of."

"Oww" Tony said, pulling his legs together instinctively.

"Yeah. Although it's kind of a misnomer because there's no bone to fracture. But there's this cracking sound, and then this intense pain, and immediate swelling and bruising which kinda mimics fractures that occur in bones."

"How'd it happen?" McGee asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Having sex with my aunt" Abby said simply. "She liked to be on top."

"Thanks for the visual, Abs" Tony said as he stood up.

"Well I don't think Gibbs has that because that requires surgery and he hasn't been off work."

"Maybe .. but something's up."

"If you're to be believed it's really not" Abby said, trying not to laugh.

"What I would like to know is how is this our business?" Ziva asked.

"_How is it our business?_" Tony said, drawing the words out with incredulity plastered all over this face. "Do you really want to be around Gibbs if he can't get any?"

"Maybe you're wrong, Tony" McGee said.

"You better hope I am, McInnocent. Imagine Gibbs without his coffee and then imagine days, weeks, and months of that."

The shudder was unanimous.


	2. Chapter 2

_He turned his attention to the underside of a breast, knowing she liked that; savouring its softness as he kissed it, but more than aware that he wasn't anywhere as aroused as he should be. She moaned almost inaudibly as his lips closed over an erect nipple - the pleasure from his hand at her centre added to his mouth at her breast making the pleasure almost unbearable. He felt her wrap her hands around his head and press him harder onto her. He bit down gently, and felt relief run through him as she crested with a keening sigh. _

_She pushed him gently onto his back, evidently planning to repay the service in kind. The look on her face was one of surprise when he gripped her hand before it had travelled too far south._

"_Jethro?"_

He sanded a little more aggressively as he remembered the look in her eyes as soon as she'd realised what was going on. The confusion had been replaced almost immediately by concern, and shortly thereafter by self-doubt.

"_Not your fault_" he'd said gently, running a hand down her side as she lay propped on her elbow - looking at him in guilty silence.

If it had been anyone other than her then perhaps he would have paid more attention at the time. Perhaps he should have anyway. But it hadn't come as a surprise to either one of them that after the incident with the tape player things had shifted between them immediately. He'd thought of his failure to perform that night as an anomaly – triggered by the presence of not two ghosts from his past, but three. He'd made his peace with Stephanie, but there was no doubt that it had created another facet to the relationship dynamic with Hollis. They'd both wanted to hang on – what they had too new and too good to just dismiss - but the situation was what it was. She'd caught a glimpse of his demons and had graciously backed away.

Left to his own devices, women had been the last thing on his mind. Too complicated. More emotional investment than he was capable of. Life had carried on. An endless cycle of cases which left no time for company of the female persuasion. The only woman in his life was his boat, and she brought him at least a modicum of peace. In the back of his head he knew it was sublimation, pure and simple, but he took what he could. And the bourbon took care of the rest. It hadn't escaped him that he had a problem, but it was all too easy to pretend when you had other things to focus on. It hadn't been till last night, watching Di Nozzo grapple with arousal that he'd finally acknowledged that his problem might be a lot more serious than he'd been willing to consider.

_______________________________________________________

"You're driving me crazy, Maya" Yussif said, watching her work a few kinks out of her body from his place on the bed.

His partner looked over at him and gave him a wry smile.

"Get over it" she said.

"No, seriously. We've been holed up in here for three days. I'm going stir crazy."

"Tell me about it" she said as she rotated her neck a bit more.

"Need a hand with that?" he asked as he scooted to the edge of the bed.

Maya let her eyes run over his body.

"From where I'm standing it looks as though you're the one who might need a hand."

"That an offer?"

"Don't you think of _anything_ except sex?" she asked as she rolled her eyes

"When I'm around you? No."

"You're kidding right?"

"No. It's kinda hard with this guy watching porn morning noon and night, too. Like it or not, Maya, you turn me on. And don't think I haven't caught you ogling me."

Maya smiled in spite of herself.

"I'm tired of working" he said.

"Me too .." she said as she placed an index finger onto his chest and pushed him down onto the bed.

"Ma .."

"Shut up before I change my mind" was all she said before she climbed on top of him.

_____________________________________________________

"Great" came the groan.

"What is the matter, McGee?"

"Listen for yourself" he said as cranked up the volume on the lasermike.

Ziva listened intently for a moment, and then she raised her eyebrows

"Are they having sex?"

"Seems like they're about to start."

"Be grateful Tony isn't here."

"He'd be insufferable" he replied as he took her place in front of the other equipment. "Ziva .." he said a few moments later as a small crash floated through the microphones from Markham's room.

"Check the corridor cameras" she said.

"Nobody's been in or out."

He was already up and out of his seat by the time she said "It doesn't seem as though the FBI is paying attention. Go."

McGee pulled on the uniform jacket and headed out the door. He was back a few minutes later, his cell phone at his ear.

"What the hell happened?" Gibbs asked when he arrived ten minutes later.

"Markham's lying on the bathroom floor. Looks like it might have been a heart attack, boss."

"You called Ducky yet?"

"He's on his way."

"What about those jokers?" Gibbs asked, nodding towards the window.

Ziva smirked and turned up the volume.

"_God, baby .."_

"I believe they will be, as you say, _at it_ for a while" she said as she turned the volume back down.

"Hey. Got here as soon as I could. What's going on?"

Gibbs looked round sharply as Tony entered the room.

"Ziva, keep an eye on those two. Di Nozzo, McGee, with me. Lets get Markham out of there."

___________________________________________________

_**Five hours later …**_

"I don't like this, Gibbs" Abby whined.

"We don't have a choice, Abs. We have one chance and we have to take it."

"Gibbs is the closest in age, build, and experience to Markham" Ziva pointed out.

"What guarantee do we have that the person coming hasn't dealt with Markham before?"

"Someone like Markham would only work with others once" Ziva said, trying to sound reassuring. "And he would most likely not meet them face to face."

"Which means we need to ask ourselves what's different about _this_ hit" Gibbs said.

"Why would a contract assassin hire other killers to do a hit for him in the first place?" McGee asked.

"It distances him from the shootings" Gibbs said. "He's a middle man."

"If he is here the night before a potential hit we have to assume that the hit will have serious repercussions" Tony offered.

"We may be looking at more than one potential target" Ziva said. "Simultaneous hits."

"Or maybe he wanted out of the game" McGee said," and he's passing the torch."

"_Passing the torch_" Tony scoffed. "What do you think this is … the Olympics?"

"It is naïve of him to think that he can just walk away" Ziva said.

"_Was_ naïve" Tony reminded her.

"Ducky's confirmed that cause of death was a massive coronary" Abby said. "So nobody _got him_. But I don't like the fact that we can't see you with him, Gibbs" Abby complained.

"I think it's a _her_" Tony said suddenly, his voice taking on just a smidgin of excitement. "A woman just entered the lobby, Boss. Late thirties, maybe early forties. Redhead. She just picked up an envelope from the front desk … heading for the elevators .. she's in. Abs ..."

"On it. I've got her in the elevator car. Pinstripe suit. Heels. Hair pinned back. She's looking down though. No chance of running a shot through the facial recognition software. She's carrying an alligator skin handbag. Looks like a Devi Kroell. I _know_" she added as Tony gave a low whistle. "She's got a trolley with her, Gibbs."

"Big enough to store weapons?"

"Disassembled? Easily."

"Maybe she isn't an assassin. Maybe she's a weapons dealer bringing him what he needs for the hit" McGee speculated.

"She's getting out on your floor."

"Got her" Tony said as she appeared on their monitors again. "This is it, Boss."

As the door opened the first thing Gibbs became aware of was her perfume. It was subtle but it coloured his perception of her nonetheless. His eyes were drawn to her legs as she walked towards him slowly and all sorts of thoughts rose, unbidden. Thoughts she pulled him from with her first words.

"Have you got my money?"

Her voice was raspy and a lot more seductive than he'd been expecting.

"What've you got?" he asked, nodding towards the trolley that she'd parked at her feet.

"What you asked for" she said simply.

"All of it?"

"You said you wanted choice. I brought choice."

"Let's see it" he said, gesturing that she should put the bag on the bed.

"Money first."

"_After_ you show me what you've got" he stalled, trying to downplay the fact that he had no idea where the money was.

"There is a bible in the bedside table" Ziva whispered to him, "with a compartment inside. The money may be in there."

Gibbs followed her directions and was gratified to find an envelope inside the fake book. He handed it over with a smirk.

The woman looked inside and then look up, disdain written all over her face.

"This is not enough for what you specified."

"Accomplish your mission, we'll discuss more."

He saw her eyes flash with annoyance and indecision for a brief moment – but then she nodded and hefted the trolley onto the bed. Gibbs watched with rapidly-widening eyes as she laid various items on the bed.

"You asked for school girl, dominatrix, and nurse" she said as she turned to face him, already unbuttoning her suit jacket. "Your choice. The rules are simple. In fact there is only one rule. Under no circumstances will I be touching you. You are more than welcome to touch yourself, however. If you _want_ me touch you that's going to cost you more than twice what's in that envelope. And I mean _a lot more_. Are we clear on that?"

In the other room Tony and McGee's eyes fairly popped out of their heads.

"She's … she's a _call girl_?" McGee spluttered.

"A _high class_ call girl" Abby said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Boss .." Tony whispered urgently. " Go for the school girl or the nurse. A dominatrix usually uses a whip!"


	3. Chapter 3

"We have to get him out of there, Tony. McGee can activate the sprinklers or .."

"The FBI are watching, Abs. We pull him now we blow his cover."

"And he has not used the duress word" Ziva pointed out.

"I am sure he's been in the situation hundreds of times, Abby" McGee placated.

"With a hooker, who we thought was an assassin or an arms dealer, who looks like sin on heels?"

"Okay, maybe not. But Gibbs is a pro, he can handle himself. _What?_" he huffed as Tony nudged him.

"Not so sure about the _handling_ part at the moment, probie" he said as he put his headset on again. "Although maybe that's why he hasn't used the duress word. He knows he isn't in any danger."

______________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs stared at the woman in front of him, the tactical part of his brain working furiously. Not going through with this wasn't an option, and he had to admit that there was something about the way she held herself that made him want to push her buttons. With luck he could piss her off enough to leave.

"Have you made up your mind?" she asked as she eased her blouse out of the top of her skirt.

"Question" he replied instead - watching her face intently as she raised her eyes to his.

"About?"

"This rule of yours."

"Yes?"

"What about me touching _you_?"

"Excuse me?" she asked incredulously.

"You said there was one rule. That you wouldn't be touching me. What about _me_ touching _you_?"

"That would cost you. A lot more than a lot more."

"_What the hell is he doing_?" Tony palpitated in the other room.

"Nooo" Gibbs drawled as he moved slightly closer to her. "You said it would cost extra if I wanted you to touch _me_. You didn't say anything about it costing extra if I wanted to touch _you_. In fact you didn't mention that at all."

He watched fire flash in her eyes as she looked at him hard and long. But as her eyes dropped to his groin a sardonic smile spread out over her face.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than _that_ if you want to come anywhere near _me_" was all she said.

"_I knew it_" Tony said, hitting his head against McGee's shoulder.

"Did … did she just challenge him?" the younger agent replied.

_________________________________________________________

She ran a hand over the items of clothing on the bed as she spoke.

"Clock's ticking."

"What else is in the bag?" he asked as he looked inside it.

"You made three requests. They're lying on the bed."

"And yet you brought other stuff."

"What makes you think you're my only client this evening?" she goaded as she leaned against the bed post and toyed with the buttons on her shirt.

"What else is in the bag?" he repeated.

"Nothing of any use to you" she said.

"I'll be the judge of that" he said, making no effort to draw his eyes from the little bit of skin that she'd exposed.

"Let's say I humour you" she said as she pulled another costume from the bag. " So .. bride?"

"Pass."

"Not to your liking I take it" she said as she watched his facial muscles contort.

"Next."

"Cowgirl?"

"Nah."

"Not enough bucking bronco in you to make that work?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

Gibbs merely nodded towards the bag again.

"Vestal virgin?" she said, holding up a diaphanous tunic.

"Where's the fun in a see-through rag?" he asked. "What else?"

She pulled out a leather jacket with a faux fur collar from the bag. "Cop."

"Good or bad?"

"Cop as in _cops and_ _robbers_" she said condescendingly. "And totally out of your league. I'd have to frisk you and that would involve me touching you. Not gonna happen."

"Unless I pay you more money" he pointed out, raising his eyebrows at her when she looked sharply at him. "What else ya got?"

She rolled her eyes as she pulled out one last costume.

"Jungle Jane."

"It's a toss up" he said as she started to repack the bag.

"Between?"

"Cop and this secretary get up you've got on."

"_Secretary?_" she all but spluttered.

"Yeah" he replied, enjoying the way her eyes flashed again. "Your choice."

She considered for a while, and he knew she knew she was being provoked.

"Cop" she said a moment later. "But nothing's changed. All you're getting is the strip you asked for on the phone."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs poured himself a large measure of bourbon from the bar as he came to terms with the fact that he was more attracted to this woman than he ought to be. The fact that he had a lazy erection from mere repartee was unsettling when it should be encouraging, and suddenly he was doubting his ability to come out of this unscathed. The fact that he had a live audience wasn't helping much either. But there was no time to think because his breath pretty much caught in his throat when the door to the bathroom opened to reveal the leather jacket sitting atop a pair of fishnet tights on the longest set of legs he'd seen in years.

"You got a name?"

"Jennifer" she said as she stalked towards him.

"You look more like a Jen. Or a Jenny" he said as he tipped his glass towards her. "Want some?"

"Not particularly" she said as she leaned forward and sniffed at the glass. "But don't let that stop you."

"Isn't there usually music for this sort of thing?" he asked.

"Sure" she said, stopping at the entertainment centre and pressing a manicured nail to the stereo. She flipped through the radio stations until she found something with a beat to it. "This okay?" When he nodded she added "where do you want to do this?"

 "How about right here?" he asked, lolling against bed post as she had a short while earlier. Watching as she dimmed the lights. His eyes grew just a little wider as she moved closer, and as he heard the scrunch of the costume's latex he sipped his drink - and tried not to think about the fact that he was twitching.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Why is it so quiet? What's going on?" Abby wanted to know. "Is Gibbs okay?"

"He's fine .. unless she's eaten him alive .." Tony joked.

_____________________________________________________________________

Gibbs studied the lines of her body as she turned her back on him before tossing the cap aside. For a moment Jenny twisted her long red hair in her hands on top of her head; looking over her shoulder at him as she swayed her body in the time to the music. Her hips continued to slowly gyrate as she let her locks undulate down her shoulders in rhythmic and seductive movement. A prelude to her bending over. Slowly. She grasped her ankles for a brief moment, her hair trailing the floor, before turning her body round and sauntering towards him. Very much a female on the prowl. She crouched at his feet, biting her lower lip gently as she looked up at him.

"Thought you said no touching" he said hoarsely as she slithered upwards, brushing his body lightly with her own as she rose.

"Looks like you need more help than I thought" she whispered "and I might just be inclined to make an exception."

Her hot breath in his ear took him from lazy to raging in a heartbeat. But she sensed it too, and by the time he reached for her she'd slipped out of his grasp.

"Better" she murmured. "Much better."

Gibbs watched avidly as she tugged at the zipper on her jacket, mesmerised as much by her eyes and her smile as by the flesh she was tantalising him with.

"Touching yourself is good" she purred as she lowered the jacket down off her shoulders – but it wasn't until she said it that he realised he was doing it.

As she dropped the jacket to the ground she moved back up to him, the brush of her hand against him a lot more explicit this time. A lot more intentional. The intense sensation had him dropping his head against the post – and it took him a split second to realise that dropping his guard was going to cost him.

"Now" he heard her say as he felt the pinch of steel around his wrists "you're going to tell me who you are and where Oliver Markham is."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Was that … " McGee asked.

"The click of handcuffs?" Ziva said. "Yes."

"Do something" Abby clamoured from her lab.

"Ssshhhh ..." Tony said.

"She's probably got him chained to the bed and you're still waiting for the duress word? What's the matter with you people?" Abby shouted.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Who are you?"

"Ladies first" Gibbs snapped back.

"FBI."

"Those crackerjacks your people?" Gibbs asked, nodding at the window.

"You haven't answered my question" she said as she reached into her handbag and pulled out her gun. "I'll ask one last time. Who are you?"

"Gibbs. NCIS."

She rolled her eyes and lowered her weapon, turning the radio on as loud as it would go before she leaned forward and plucked the earwig from his ear canal.

"What the hell is NCIS doing at the Barclay?" she hissed as soon as she was confident that none of the teams could hear what they were saying.

"Our job."

"Yeah? Does that involve jeopardizing our operation? My team ..."

"You're damn lucky we didn't blow these two away" he snapped.

"What have you done with Markham?"

"Markham's dead."

"_What?_"

"Coronary."

"When?"

"Right about the time your minions fell asleep on the job."

"_Fell asleep on the job?_"

"Nice way of putting it. What kind of a team do you run anyway? Don't you have rules about that kinda thing?"

"What kind of thing?" Her face darkened as soon as she understood what he was trying to say. "I'll kill them" she muttered.

"You gonna uncuff me anytime soon, Agent … "

"Shepard."

"You gonna uncuff me anytime soon, _Agent Shepard?_" he tried again.

"Where's Markham's body now?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"Safe."

"Where?"

"Tell me what I wanna know and I might tell you."

"And what is it that you wanna know?" she shot back, realising suddenly that she was still standing before him in bra and fishnet stockings and that he was still very aroused.

"You do this kinda thing often?"

"I was here with Markham two days ago."

"Hard core."

"Don't patronise me, Agent Gibbs."

"It's Jethro, and I'm not patronising you" he said, enjoying the way her eyes were still running over his body despite the fact that she'd covered her own with a sheet.

"Viable interrogation technique" she justified.

"I've done it" he said, not missing the way her eyes cut to his almost as though she was expecting to see derision there. "Question is, what've you learnt?"

"Marine Birthday Ball tomorrow. Hosted by the Commandant of the Marine Corps. But of course you know that."

"Well, yeah" he said, his tone urging her on.

"Our top military leaders, congressmen and agency directors will be there."

"Knew that too. You got anything on the target? Any chance the hit has nothing to do with the ball?"

"That it's someone who's a guest at the hotel?"

"Yeah."

"We've checked photos against reservations. Nothing comes up. Our intel said that Markham was going to hit a target _at_ the ball."

"Our intel suggested the target was SecNav."

"Ours said it was our director. Something's wrong here."

"Someone's trying to create a diversion."

"My gut says... _what?_" she said as noticed him try and suppress a smile.

"Nothin'. What's your gut sayin'?"

"What if he wasn't hired to make a hit at all? What if _he_ was the hit?"

Gibbs said nothing as he let her words sink in, but things fell into place in a way that made it conceivable that they'd all been had. If the man had been trying to get out of the business it would make perfect sense . He'd just spared someone the trouble by dropping dead.

"We really screwed this one up."

"Oh you think, Jenny?"

"The question is, how do we fix it without our directors getting into a world class pissing match?"

"Joint op" he said, finding the sight of her walking around in a sheet while deep in thought vividly erotic.

"Who's lead?"

"My team doesn't sleep on the job."

"I need more than that if I'm going to tap dance at the Hoover building, Jethro."

"Give us twenty four hours, then we flip" he said, as a visual of them in bed together ran across his mind and sent a shiver down his spine.

"FBI gets operational control?"  

"Yeah."

"Agreed. The directors get to save face and _we_ … "  

"Get the job done."

Jenny looked at him and nodded.

"You gonna uncuff me now?"

"Probably not. I rather like you tied up. "

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's note:**

I had planned to make this just three parts long - but now I think it needs an epilogue, don't you?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Twenty-four hours later ….**_

"I have a whole new respect for the FBI" McGee said as they waited in the bull pen.

"We've got a plucky new boss" Yussif said.

"Yeah" Tony said. "Can't quite see Fornell pulling a stunt like that. Did she really _do_ Markham? I don't think anyone at NCIS would actually go all the way just to get information. Well .. except me, of course. And maybe Ziva" he added as she shot him a death glare.

"I would" Yussif said.

"We believe you" Ziva commented drily.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh boy .." McGee interrupted, angling his head towards the stairs.

"Conference room. Now!" Gibbs was saying.

"_So_ anxious to play with the big boys .." Jenny spat as she traipsed down the stairs at his side.

"Really? Big boys my ass!"

"Yeah this is gonna be ugly" McGee said as they walked past the teams to the elevators.

"Oh yeah" Maya said. "She hasn't been this upset since .."

"The last time we saw her" Yussif intercepted when he thought she might say something else.

Jenny crossed her arms as the elevator doors slid closed; her face awash with anger. But the moment Gibbs flipped the switch she broke out into a smile.

"_The big boys?_" he mimicked.

"_The big boys, my ass?_" she echoed. Pausing a second later to look behind him. "Although I have to say … it's a nice ass."

"How would _you_ know? You haven't seen it" he said with a smirk.

"What makes you think I won't, _and soon_?" she asked, lingering by the doors as they slid open at lobby level.

"That an offer, Agent Shepard?"

"If you want it to be" she said, fingering the top button on her blouse in a way that drew his eyes to it. "I owe you, Agent Gibbs. And I always repay my debts."

"That so?"

"Mmhmm. Thanks for your help on this one."

"My pleasure."

"Oh it will be, Jethro" she said as she turned on her heel. "It will be."

____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Forty-eight hours after that …**_

Working diligently on the boat didn't quite offset the restlessness, but the realisation that just thinking about her made him feel a lot perkier than he had in months was a welcome one. He had no reason to believe that she wouldn't deliver; it was just a matter of how, and when. There were precious few things in his life that amused him, and he was smiling as he moved towards the work bench and poured himself a slug of bourbon. He supposed that the fact that he was feeling any kind of desire at all in her regard was something worth celebrating.

"Yeah, Gibbs" he said as he reached for his ringing phone a few minutes later.

"In polite society one waits before starting the party."

"Not known for my manners, Jen" he said, crunching the phone between ear and shoulder as he downed the contents of the mason jar.

"I wasn't talking about the bourbon, Jethro" she replied as she heard the compulsive swallow. "I was talking about the other thing."

"What other thing?"

"_The location of your hand_. Although I suppose I should be flattered that the mere sound of my voice makes you want to touch yourself."

Gibbs' eyes snapped to the top of the stairs.

"Good evening" she said slowly.

"You just gonna sit there and watch?" he said into the phone when she made no move to end the call.

"I like watching."

"Thought you said you always repaid your debts."

"I do."

"Watching doesn't quite cut it."

"There's a lot to be said for watching, Jethro" she said sultrily, enjoying the way his hand gripped the bench. "But you're right. Reapying one's debts calls for something a little more _interactive_. Question is .. are you up for it? Or are you more of a meat and potatoes kinda guy?"

"Meat and potatoes?"

"Well, lets put it this way. I'm sure you don't keep fuzzy handcuffs in your desk." Even from a distance she could see his eyebrows rising into his hairline – and she smiled as she continued. "You probably appreciate the oral pleasures and are possibly fairly discriminating in your choice of lovemaking locations. But no toys, no dress up, no spanking .." She trailed off, enjoying his discomfort, before picking up again a moment later. "Which isn't to say you aren't good in bed. I just think you're used to bringing pleasure to your partner without _accoutrements. _Therefore, meat and potatoes. Or to couch it differently, because we wouldn't want you to deflate, not one to venture onto paths less travelled._"_

"You done?" came the acerbic response.

"No, I'm only just getting started" she said as she stood up. Enjoying the predictable hitch in his breathing as he took in what she was wearing. "I have to be honest" she said as she leaned over the bannister. "Why you chose _cop_ when by profession you _are_ one does not imbue me with confidence. _But_ I'm willing to put that aside and indulge you. I'll be the imposter cop and you can be the real one. Oh God .." she added wearily when she took in the look on his face.

"What?"

"I was right, wasn't I? You really never have done this before."

"_This_ being what Markham wanted at the hotel?"

"It's called role play. And the question remains. Are you up for it?"

"As long as you're not expecting me to call you _mistress_" he muttered, ignoring the real question.

"You're confusing your genres, Jethro. If you've never done role play I hardly think you're ready for BDSM. Although you do score _some_ points for knowing the word."

"_BDSM_?"

"Another time" she said with a gentle smile.

"So this role play thing .."

"Will be fun _if_ you trust me."

"I trust you" he said simply, feeling the adrenaline start to seep back into his system. "Think we can lose the phones now?"

"After we've established the safe word."

"Safe word?"

"You have much to learn" she teased. "Equivalent of a duress word."

"Bourbon."

"Something that doesn't ordinarily fit into your frame of reference" she said as she shook her head, "otherwise you'll forget it."

"Red .. like your hair."

"Highly imaginative" she teased. "But it'll do. Safe word's _red_. If it comes up we stop."

"Got it. Now what?"

The gentle sound of her laughter echoed round the basement, and he felt himself twitch as the breath she released into her phone came through at his end and sent a shiver down his spine.

"Now you have to find me" she said before ending the call.

"And when I find you?" he called after her.

"Feel free to talk dirty to me."

Gibbs smirked slightly as he reached out and plunged the basement into darkness.

Even in pitch blackness, she could sense him on the other side of the closet door. It threw her for a moment. She'd cased the house the day before and had chosen the spare room because the floor boards there had shown most promise. So much for tactical advantage she thought to herself as her heartbeat picked up a notch; his proximity as intoxicating at it had been the night at the hotel, even with a swathe of plywood between them.

Gibbs smiled as he moved in. He'd taken his time. Even though the scent trail had led here, he'd figured that anticipation was part of the game. That said, he wasn't expecting the door to the closet to burst open and to feel the cold steel of her sig between his eyes.

"Turn around. Slowly" she ordered, her voice a hoarse whisper. "Hands on the dresser and spread your legs!!"

Gibbs angled his head again but did as he was told, shuddering slightly as his arousal pressed hard against his pants first and then against the furniture.

"Don't move" she said sternly as she holstered her weapon and ran her hands down over the full length of his arms before sliding down his sides.  She lingered at his nipples as she ran her hands down his chest, and he hardened a little more the moment he felt her own pressing into his back "Hold still and don't flinch"  she whispered into his ear as she crouched behind him and started patting at his ankles; expertly frisking up his legs and inner thighs.

Gibbs moaned slightly as she traced his outline.

"You have the right to remain silent" she said menacingly, "and I highly recommend you exercise that right. Now spread 'em wider."

He bit his lip as she massaged him through his sweatpants.

"This the best you can do?" she asked, licking the back of his neck immediately afterwards.

Gibbs strained against the dresser but didn't reply.

"_I asked you a question!_" she shouted. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Yes ma'am" he said grudgingly, even if he hadn't been this hard in months.

"Then I'm just going to have to take you into custody till I can get a rise out of you."

"Kinda goes against my policy, Shepard."

"Which is?"

A second later she sucked in a deep breath as she found herself being revolved and thrown forward onto her knees.

"_I_ call the shots in an arrest."

She fumbled at her waist only to realise that her handcuffs were gone.

"Looking for these?" he snarled as he pulled her arms back and slapped the cuffs on one of them.

"I don't wanna know how you did that and I don't care .." she began.

"Rule number eight" he hissed. "Never take anything for granted. Now get up!" he said harshly, pulling her up by the arm.

Jen looked at him through narrowed eyes. He closed the small distance between them as he backed her towards the bed, fully intending to clamp her to the headboard. But the sight of her licking her lips as he pushed his lower body against hers was almost his undoing, and he dropped his head to her neck as she reached between them and cupped him.

"God, Jen ..." he breathed, temporarily loosening his grip.

"Bad idea" she said one subtle flick of her wrist later. "Still feeling tough?"

"Clever" he said as he heard the ratchet of the cuffs.

"Equal opportunity" she whispered as she wound a hand around his neck and pulled him onto her.

"We callin' it quits?"

He heard her huff in the darkness.

"Jethro, this isn't the way it's - "

"Red" he said gently as he nuzzled her neck. "We've done it your way, now we're going to do it my way. Where's the key?"

"In my bra" she said, not doing a very good job of reining in her disappointment.

Gibbs smiled as he retrieved the key and unlocked his restraint.

"Don't knock those meat and potatoes till you've tried 'em" he said, lowering his mouth to hers.

Jen's eyes fluttered closed at the contact – and snapped wide open the moment he clamped the cuff to the headboard.

"I wasn't joking" he whispered roughly in her ear as she struggled. "_Never_ assume."

Jen looked up at him, unfazed.

"I have only one thing to say to you, Jethro …" she said as he rose from the bed and started to remove his clothes.

"Mhmmm?"

"Make sure you take off your socks."

Gibbs smirked as he padded back towards the bed.

"Are you sure you want to be tied up for this?" he asked as he settled on the edge and pulled her tights and thong off.

"Would you like it better if I weren't?"

"Yeah" he admitted.

"Okay" she said, lapping at his earlobe as he leaned over her and opened the cuffs. Pushing him onto his back and reaching for him as soon as she had shucked off jacket and bra. Wrapping just one leg round him at first, and then easing herself onto him; enjoying the sensations flitting across his face.

He reached up and gripped her waist as she rubbed herself gently against him; moaning when her tongue slid around his ear and down to his neck. The sensation of her teeth against his skin made him bold, and he lifted her just enough to be able to stroke upwards into her – the intense throb almost enough to make him lose it.

"Jenny ..." he growled as she teased him with her body. Letting him in deeply one moment and practically pulling off him the next. He stood it as long as he could and then clamped her in a vise-like grip, bucking against her from underneath. Her hair spilled out over her shoulders as she threw her head back. Urging him on with sounds of her own. Helping him out when his upward thrusts became erratic – until release nullified their combined energies and she all but collapsed against his chest.

"I thought we were going to do long and slow after all that build up" she teased a few moments later.

"Another time" he said, running the back of his hand affectionately against her cheek.

"Men ..." she muttered as she tweaked a nipple. "And hey! Whatever happened to talking dirty to me?"

Gibbs smiled.

"Steep learning curve."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's note:**

The epilogue worked better as another chapter, and now all debts are repaid. I did think long and hard before going for handcuff-less sex. I guess I agree with Jenny's assessment. Thanks to ME Wofford for the email exchange I borrowed from, and a small incline of the head in the general direction of Stylus (you know I couldn't resist). I'd also like to thank all the people who reviewed. I've answered the people that signed in – but I'd like to extend special thanks to those people that didn't as well. Always good to hear from you.

On another note I will be back on the _Proclivities_ case after the weekend. _4Sweetdreams_ arrives tomorrow (yay!) so it's unlikely there will updates before Monday.


End file.
